17 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (90) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 2. Stealth) (13) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 10.55 Dom - magazyn 11.10 Era klonowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.30 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Klan (244) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Kostaryka: Pejzaż z Kajmanem - reportaż 13.30 Nowa szkoła 13.40 Polska znana i mniej znana - program edukacyjny 13.55 Polacy z wyboru: Hatif - program dokumentalny 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Kruche pięty Achillesa - widowisko dla młodzieży 14.40 Dzieło - arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.45 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (65) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.10 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.15 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (940) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Polska w ogniu: Droga do Katynia - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Łowcy kłopotów (Troublemakers) - komedia, Niemcy/Włochy 1995, reż. Terence Hill, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Anne Kasprik, Ruth Buzzi (102 min) 21.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.05 W 60-lecie agresji sowieckiej 22.30 Taksówka Jedynki: Dobra karta - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wiadomości i Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 Nocne rozmowy: Tajemnice alkowy - magazyn publicystyczny 00.05 Zemsta (Wild Justice) - thriller psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Paul Turner, wyk. Dafydd Emyr, Nick McGaughey, Nia Medi, Christine Pritchard (88 min) 01.35 Straceni dla świata (Fallen Angels) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Larry Leahy, wyk. James Remar, Michael Wright, Emily Longstreth, John Snyder (93 min) B 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Ellen Chaset Falcon, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (25 min) 09.05 Na zawsze (Tomorrow Is Forever) - melodramat, USA 1946, reż. Irving Pichel, wyk. Claudette Colbert, Orson Welles, George Brent, Lucile Watson (100 min) 10.50 Złote marzenia (48) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 11.45 Kulisy życiorysów: John Wayne - niespokojny Amerykanin - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Niezapomniane przeboje Country 14.00 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (1/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 14.25 Mogę wszystko - program dla dzieci 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (9/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (142,143): Diabeł, Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem: Niedaleko Damaszku - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Warszawska Jesień '99 - koncert inauguracyjny (1) 20.25 Historyjki Piotra Bałtorczyka - wykład z dziejów deliryzmu w Polsce 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Druga prawda (Reversal of Fortune) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra (107 min) 23.45 Cygańska Noc - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romskiej - koncert 00.25 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (11/13) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (42 min) 01.05 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (11/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Zinberg, wyk. Sherman Hemsley, Alex Datcher, Bianka Lawson, Dorien Wilson (21 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (108): Rozwody - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 10.35 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.30 Wielka Mała Emigracja: Ułan - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Doktor Murek (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (64 min) (powt.) 13.10 Małe ojczyzny: Było miasteczko 13.35 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 14.25 Polska - Świat 2000 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Alfabet rzek polskich: C jak Czarna Woda 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.10 Bazar - magazyn konsumentów kultury 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (108): Rozwody - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 20.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (1/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot, wyk. Patrick Bach, Dail Sullivan, Clovis Cornillac, Andre Penvern (60 min) 22.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.45 W 60-lecie agresji sowieckiej 23.15 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.30 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (108): Rozwody - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 02.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (Bonne chance, Frenchie) (1/6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Alain Bonnot (powt.) 04.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.00 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję (powt.) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa Noego (1/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Rysujemy z Donem (19/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.45 Zegarek Bernarda (2/17) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Kultura 09.00 Seniora (45,46) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Królowa Bona (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski. 11.15 Fizyka na wesoło (11/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.45 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Warzywnik (56/57) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (24/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (6/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Planeta snów i marzeń 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Rysujemy z Donem (19/22) - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Zegarek Bernarda (2/17) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (45,46) - telenowela 21.00 Kultura 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 Stan wewnętrzny - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Jan Englert, Marian Opania (85 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Magazyn reporterów 08.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 08.30 (WP) Kultura 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Królowa Bona (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski 11.15 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.30 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.45 (WP) Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Planeta snów i marzeń 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 16.20 Reportaż 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 19.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Kultura 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 (WP) Stan wewnętrzny - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Jan Englert, Marian Opania (85 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (93) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (37) - serial animowany 08.30 Tarzan (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (51 min) 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (51) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 11.30 F/X (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Cameron Daddo, Kevin Dobson, Carrie-Anne Moss (45 min) 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Ricky Martin: król życia - magazyn 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (9) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (79) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Disco Polo Live (187) - program muzyczny 20.00 13 Posterunek (24): Sztuka kamuflażu - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.30 Graczykowie (3): Dobra rodzinne - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Joanna Brodzik (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.05 MacGyver i skarb Atlantydy (MacGyver: The Lost Treasure of Atlantis) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Vejar, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Brian Blessed, Sophie Ward, Christian Burgess (93 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Różowa landrynka 00.05 Super Express TV 00.20 Delta Wenus (Delta of Venus) - film erotyczny, g1USA 1994, reż. Zalman King, wyk. Audie England, Costas Mandylor, Eric Da Silva, Raven Snow (95 min) 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (13/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (15/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (35/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron Man (23/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (108/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (38/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (58) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (13/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (15/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (35/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (195) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (85/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (13) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (59) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Wymuszona zemsta (Forced Vengeance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. James Fargo / wyk. Chuck Norris, Mary Louise Weller, Camila Griggs, Michael Cavanaugh, David Opatoshu (105 min) 22.40 Książę Miasta (Prince of the City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Sidney Lumet / wyk. Treat Williams, Jerry Orbach, Don Billett, Richard Foronjy, Carmine Caridi, Kenny Marino (185 min) 01.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 02.15 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (7) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Ava Fabian, Herve Guillon, Janine A.Stillo, Darcy Demoss (90 min) 03.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.50 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 09.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.25 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -00.40 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Żądło 2 (Sting II) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Jeremy Paul Kagan, wyk. Jackie Gleason, Mac Davis, Teri Garr, Karl Malden (97 min) 21.50 Głos serca (Voice of the Heart) (4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, James Brolin, Victoria Tennant, Honor Blackman (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Złośnice w Krainie Czarów (Malice in Wonderland) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Gus Trikonis, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Jane Alexander, Richard Dysart, Joyce Van Patten (100 min) 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 01.55 Kameleon - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 02.40 Palais Royal - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1988, reż. Martin Lavut, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Kim Cattrall, Matt Craven, Brian George (91 min) 04.10 Złośnice w Krainie Czarów (Malice in Wonderland) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Gus Trikonis, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Jane Alexander, Richard Dysart, Joyce Van Patten (100 min) (powt.) Nasza TV 07.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (15) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (67) - telenowela 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (14) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (74) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo. 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (15) - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (15) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (75) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (68) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (15) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Żądło 2 (Sting II) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Jeremy Paul Kagan, wyk. Jackie Gleason, Mac Davis, Teri Garr, Karl Malden (97 min) 21.50 Głos serca (Voice of the Heart) (4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, James Brolin, Victoria Tennant, Honor Blackman (50 min) 22.50 Bez trzymanki (Straight up) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry Ciccoritti 23.15 Mordercy, gangsterzy i szaleńcy. Zbrodnicze zamachy (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1992, reż. Nick Bougas. 23.45 Szczelina (Rift) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Edward S. Barkin, wyk. Marc C. Andrews, Angela Baker, Ronnie Brand, Jennifer Bransford (87 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Nirwana (Nirvana) - film SF, W. Brytania/Francja/Włochy 1997, reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Emmanuelle Seigner, Diego Abatantuono, Sergio Rubini (110 min) 10.15 (K) Ocaleni (A Call to Remember) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Blythe Danner, Joe Mantegna, David Lascher, Kevin Zegers (106 min) 12.05 (K) Deser: Wyznania Sushimanki - film krótkometrażowy 12.20 (K) Specyfika narodowego wędkarstwa (Osobennosti natsjonalnoj rybalki) - komedia przygodowa, Rosja 1998, reż. Alexandr Rogozhkin, wyk. Alexei Buldakov, Victor Bychkov, Semion Strugachev, Sergei Russkin, Semyon Strugachyov (95 min) 14.00 (K) Jak nakręcono Ssaki morskie - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Obrońcy - między złem a złem (Defenders. Choice of Evil) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, E.G. Marshall, Martha Plimpton, James McDaniel (92 min) 16.35 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumantalny, USA 1997 17.05 (K) Wiercipięta (Leave it to the Beaver) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Christopher McDonald, Cameron Finley, Janine Turner, Erik von Detten (84 min) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Czas apokalipsy (Apocalypse Now) - dramat wojenny, USA 1979, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Marlon Brando, Robert Duvall, Martin Sheen, Frederic Forrest, Laurence Fishburne (149 min) 22.30 (K) Wojna i pokój - film dokumentalny 23.25 (K) Koncert Amnesty International 00.30 (K) Oszukać śmierć - horror (83 min) 01.55 (K) Minion - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jean Marc Piche, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Francoise Robertson, Allen Altamn, Don Franck (87 min) 03.25 (K) Profesjonaliści (The Professionals) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1994, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Herbert Knaup, Katja Flint, Heinz Hoenig, Hansa Czypionka (122 min) 05.30 (K) Farciarz Gilmore (Happy Gilmore) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Adam Sandler, Christopher McDonald, Julie Bowen (88 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Wszyscy są dobrzy, wszyscy są mili (Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Jean Yanne, wyk. Jean Yanne, Bernard Blier, Marina Vlady, Michel Serrault (106 min) 10.20 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Frajerzy (Les zozos) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Frederic Dru, Edmond Raillard, Marc Cholet, Jean-Claude Antezack (105 min) 12.40 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.10 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) 14.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Diabelskie sztuczki (Les diable et les dix commandements) - komedia, Francja 1962, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Alain Delon, Louis de Funes, Charles Aznavour, Lino Ventura (120 min) 17.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 18.00 Golfiarz z przypadku - komedia, Szwecja 1992, reż. Lasse Aberg/Bo Jonsson, wyk. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan (100 min) 19.50 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 20.20 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 22.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 22.40 Katuj, ale całuj (Straziami, ma di baci saziami) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1968, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Nino Manfredi, Pamela Tiffin, Ugo Tognazzi, Moira Orfei (101 min) 00.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 01.20 Cały ten taniec - komedia 03.10 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.40 Zabójcza tajemnica (The Killing Secret) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ari Meyers, Soleil Moon Frye, Tess Harper, Mark Krassenbaum (90 min) 08.15 Nad rzeką Tortuguero - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 09.05 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Friedman, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka (86 min) 10.40 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Joe Pesci, Danny Glover (90 min) 12.15 Nosorożec indyjski - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.10 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 13.40 Hartowie w Monachium (Till Death Do us Hart) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Paul Hard, wyk. Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers (88 min) 15.15 Spy Hard czyli szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Rick Friedberg, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden (77 min) 16.40 Prawdziwy geniusz (Real Genius) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Val Kilmer, Gabe Jarret, Michelle Mayrink, William Atherton (104 min) 18.30 Anakonda (Anaconda) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jon Voight, Ice Cube, Jennifer Lopez, Eric Stolz (85 min) 20.00 Małżeński przekładaniec - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 21.00 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Koszmar minionego lata (I Know What You Did Last Summer) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze Jr (101 min) 23.20 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Joe Pesci, Danny Glover (90 min) 01.00 Matka zastępcza (Surrogate Mother) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Rene Eran, wyk. Bridgette Wilson, Peter Boyle, Scott Cohen, Seiko Matsuda (92 min) 02.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 03.05 Zniewolenie (Invasion of Privacy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Mili Avital (90 min) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.30 Takie jest życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 V.I.P. - nowy serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Pamela Anderson 22.25 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.20 Playboy: Nagie fakty o Pameli Anderson - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Vicangelo Bulluck (54 min) 01.30 V.I.P. - nowy serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Pamela Anderson (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny